


hand prints and good grips all on my ass

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dozens of girls in barely-there clothing and Chris can't stop staring at Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand prints and good grips all on my ass

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Seb does a strip tease and a lap dance.
> 
> uh. UH. first fic in years and it's an RPF.  
> Cap 2 press tour is killing me.
> 
> title from Partition by Beyonce because I'M TRASH

Chris watches with wide eyes, his nostrils flaring. They're at a club, the entire cast, after the UK premiere, and he's lost most of them. Last he saw, Mackie was flirting with a grinning Scarlett and Hayley had disappeared into the dancing crowd. Even Sam was chatting up the bartender. But Chris was looking at Sebastian, who'd gone loose and soft after they'd plied him with a few shots. Seb, who was shy and sweet with piercing eyes and permanently red bitten lips, who always looked surprised when they included him in their plans. 

Sebastian, who is currently rolling his hips against a girl with barely anything on, his teeth white in the low light. Chris can't look away, his drink tight in his hand, staring at the way the shadows sharpened Sebastian's cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. Sebastian looks up and catches Chris' eyes, his grin broadening. He slips away from the girl and makes his way over, body loose and easy in a way it hardly ever is.

"Fella like you shouldn't be sitting by himself," he says, licking his lips and dragging his eyes up Chris' body. Chris shivers, feeling hot under the fabric of his shirt. 

"I--" Whatever he is about to say dies when Sebastian plucks his drink out of his hand and downs it, his throat working as he swallows. Chris is helpless to do anything but watch. He makes a soft sound when Sebastian leans close, eyes glittering. 

"Let me make it interesting for you," he purrs, hot in his ear and Chris leans his head back, swallowing back a gasp when Sebastian settles right in his lap. _Fuck_.

"Someone is gonna see," he breathes, fingers treacherously curling around his hips. And there's that grin again, wolfish and sharp.

"No one recognizes us here," he murmurs, dragging his nail lightly down Chris' neck. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he smirks, his r's softened and curved in a way that betrays his accent. Chris suddenly wonders what the man sounds like when he's flushed with arousal and can only remember his first language, and he shudders hard.

Sebastian takes it as a yes and grinds his hips, slow and dirty, and tucked away in the corner like they are, with the beat pumping around them and the lights a dark blue, they just look like two men, overcome by their surroundings. Seb does something with his hips and curls his fingers through Chris' hair and Chris gasps at the sharp burst of arousal that sends curling through him, settling low in his stomach.

" _God_ ," he pants, eyes wide, arrested by the sight of Seb with his mouth wet from the drink and his slim, lithe body twisting to the music and _on his lap_ , Chris is so hard he hurts. 

"Not here right now," Seb says, low and breathless as he drags his nails through the hair on the nape of Chris' neck just to watch him twitch. He licks his lips, noticing the way Chris' eyes slide to the movement and he runs his hands down Chris' muscled chest before humming. Chris can't help the groan that tumbles from his mouth when Sebastian starts unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing skin. His eyes rove over him hungrily and he wants to touch but Sebastian gives him a look through his lashes that just dares him to try and his cock twitches in his pants. Chris is so fucked, so goddamn fucked. This goddamn kid who'd waltzed into his life years ago, who had made him laugh on set and who'd walked around with his little plastic knife and lit up like a fucking Christmas tree every time someone talked to when it wasn't related to working.

"Hey," Sebastian's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and, _oh_ , he's completely divested himself of a shirt, and he looks _good_. Not as muscled as he was during filming, but strong and capable, with a light dusting of hair on his skin. Chris wants to take Sebastian's face between his hands and bite on his lower lip until he loses it and Sebastian must see something on his face because he makes this strangled sound and he stops dancing (more like fucking writhing) on his lap. 

"Chris?" His voice is hesitant and low and Chris can't do it anymore, reaching out to do exactly what he'd been thinking. Sebastian stills against him before he absolutely melts, groaning when Chris sinks his teeth into his lower lip. His fingers curl in Chris' shirt and he tries to shove himself closer, his hips rolling down desperately, with none of the finesse of before and Chris is rising up to meet him, still licking into his mouth and kissing Seb like he owns him and did Seb just fucking _whimper?_ He breaks the kiss to breathe but they're still so close they might as well be kissing and Seb is murmuring in a language he can't understand, his eyes wide, those lashes long and thick, and Chris kisses him again when he whines, the friction so good it's insane, and really they shouldn't be doing this in pants because he's gonna ruin them and won't that be an embarrassing ride home, but he can't stop, can't stop swallowing Sebastian's keens and moans, the way his hands can't seem to stop touching Chris' chest or shoulders.

And he breaks the kiss just to get his mouth on that jaw, to nudge it up and bare that beautiful throat and Sebastian is making these pleading, needy noises that cut through him like lightning and drives his hips up just as he sinks his teeth into the divot between shoulder and neck. Sebastian actually cries out, his body tensing and stilling, fingers curled against the nape of Chris' neck and Chris actually growls, licking the mark and he's so goddamn close, just a little more, and Seb shifts, his ass rubbing right against Chris' crotch and he's gone, face buried against Seb's neck to smother his gasp.

They sit there for a long moment, both breathing hard, Sebastian's hands trembling as they absently run through Chris' hair. Chris pulls back and Sebastian's eyes have gone wide and stunned, that beautiful slick mouth parted.

"Come back with me," Chris says impulsively and Sebastian swallows, tongue darting out to wet his lips once before he nods.

And Chris grins, reaching out to press his thumb on the bite mark that will bruise tomorrow, delighted at the shiver that goes through Seb's body.

The night's not over yet.


End file.
